


Soldat

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Cage, Daybreak, Emotionless, Homecoming, Hydra (Marvel), Ice, Longing, Mind Control, Nine - Freeform, Poetry, Seventeen - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, benign, freight car, furnace - Freeform, hopeless, one - Freeform, rusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten verses of Bucky Barnes slowly giving up.





	

_Blood is my light and my darkness._  
They've broken me, my friend, so no soul  
Is left to break, none but _longing_ for the days  
When there was something whole

Time and ice and and metal  
Freezing silver against freezing white  
A pack of hunters and a lone wolf  
Trapped in a _rusted_ cage void of light

The _furnace_ burns but it warms none  
The fire melts the eyes that do not see  
Ears that do not and hearts that do not beat  
Mouths that last uttered a plea

The last hour before the darkest night  
Goes in silence, fear and mistake  
My doing, my friend, my enemy's last breath  
Before a hopeless _daybreak_

Nineteen _seventeen_  
And then another lifetime  
Of the dripping red ledger  
The regret for another man's crime

 _Benign_ to the worst master  
Deadly to the innocent soul  
An enemy of my own past, the man  
Buried deep in the darkest hole

Hunted and undone by the serpent  
The eighteen venomous eyes  
On _nine_ cunning heads  
Whom chaos is the biggest prize

I do not know _homecoming_ ,  
My friend, my bed is of rocks  
Home is the past, the warm, the light  
Mine is an icebox

 _One_ by one, year by year,  
Man by man taken by my knife  
Takes my own as well  
The fading ghost of a life

Bucky's deathbed is a _freight car_ ,  
James' terrors are at large,  
No soul, no mind, no friendly eyes,  
The Winter Soldier is now charge.

**Author's Note:**

> The first line in the poem, "Blood is my light and my darkness", is taken from Ivan Goran Kovačić's "The Pit". The poem was finished in early 1943, after Goran had joined the partisans and a few months before his death at the hands of chetniks in eastern Bosnia, at the age of only 30 years old. 
> 
> The poem, one of the greatest example of anti-war poetry in Croatian literature, describes the testimony of a war-crime survivor. Prior to being killed and thrown into a pit, the victims of the crime were tortured and had their eyes taken out by their slaughterers, hence the striking metaphor in the first line.


End file.
